Disgusting
by Winter Bells
Summary: Dibalik ke-tomboy-an seorang Sakura, ia memiliki rahasia yang besar. Tak menyukai sesuatu hal. Membuat Naruto harus memutar otak untuk mengatasinya. "Singkirkan itu, Naruto! Itu menjijikkan!". Three-shot, AU, Mature. Chapter 2 update. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto murni kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam karakternya tanpa maksud untuk meraup keuntungan materiil. Ini hanya sebuah fiksi seorang penggemar.

Warning: AU, OoC, Garing, mature content. Kamu sudah diperingatkan :)

* * *

_"Aku tidak mau, Naruto!"_

_"Ayolah Sakura, aku hanya ingin kau menyentuhnya saja! Tidak lebih."_

_"Sudah kubilangkan, Naruto, itu menjijikkan!"_

* * *

**Disgusting**

Oleh: **Winter Bells**

* * *

BRUAAGG!

"Aduh!"

"Sekarang, kau keluar Naruto! Kau menjengkelkan!"

Pria bersurai emas itu terselungkup—karena jatuh dari kasurnya. Namun, itu ada penyebabnya, bukan? Ya, dia ditendang oleh sang _emerald_.

"Aduh, Sakura! Haruskah kau membuatku jatuh dari kasur lagi?" Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit. Mendengus untuk ke sekian kalinya. Menatap gadis itu yang terduduk sebal di atas kasur.

"Itu karena kau menjengkelkan, Naruto!" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya. Memajukan sedikit bibir bagian bawahnya—menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang kesal.

Naruto menaiki kasur. "Sakura, aku cuma ingin kau menyentuhnya saja kok! Tidak lebih!" Naruto berusaha merayu sang lawan jenis. Sakura menatap sinis mata berlian biru itu.

"Hah? Kau menyuruhku untuk menyentuhnya? Menyentuh benda yang menjijikkan itu? Tidak akan Naruto!"

"APA?" Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. "Kau menyebut 'benda kehormatan'ku ini 'menjijikkan'?" Naruto memberikan penekanan suara pada kata tersebut. "Ini adalah senjata terhebat milik pria! Kau tau!"

Sakura langsung menoleh ke wajah Naruto. "Apa? Kau sebut ini hebat?" Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah bagian tengah—antara dua selangkangan Naruto. "Itu adalah benda yang menjijikkan, tengil, jelek, bau! Cuih, jangan berharap aku akan menyentuhnya Naruto!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya keluar dari mulut.

"Kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu, Sakura! Aku suamimu, kau harus melayaniku!" Emosi Naruto mulai membara.

"Aku tau! Kalau disuruh untuk mencium atau memelukmu, aku mau. Tapi, kalau disuruh bercinta dengan benda itu, aku tidak mau!"

.

.

"Pokoknya kau harus mau!"

.

.

"Tidak Naruto, Tidak!"

.

.

"Ayolah!"

.

.

"Kau keterlaluan Naruto! Sekarang keluar dari kamar ini!"

DUARR!

.

"Sial!" Naruto mendecih seraya menendang tembok terdekatnya. "Aduh! Sakit!" Naruto merintih kesakitan sembari mengelus kakinya—karena menendang tembok seenaknya. Dasar, _baka_.

Ya, untuk kesekian kalinya—entah berapa kali, Naruto berakhir tidur di luar. Kejam, mungkin. Dia harus menerima resiko ini.

.

**-Naruto POV-**

Oke, kita mulai dari mana ya? Oh, iya iya. Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Hanya pria biasa, tapi mempunyai istri yang luar biasa. Huh.

Wanita itu, namanya Haruno Sakura—eh ralat, sekarang namanya Namikaze Sakura. Kau bertanya apa yang kami perdebatkan sejak dari tadi? Mungkin kau sudah mengetahuinya.

Ya, ini masalah benda-yang-dibilangnya-menjijikkan. Padahal tidak.

Kau tau benda apa itu? Ah, mungkin kalian sudah tau. Hanya pria yang mempunyainya. Sudah jelas?

Nah, padahal dia sudah menjadi istriku, namun ia tak mau bercinta denganku. Aneh? Pasti.

Ini karena pengaruh orangtuanya. _Tou-san_nya—Hatake Kakashi, dan _Kaa-san_nya—Rin. Orangtuanya sudah menceritakan ini sebelumnya. Sakura, sejak kecil ia dinasehati oleh orangtuanya untuk menjaga jarak dengan yang namanya 'anak laki-laki'. Bahkan, mereka menakutinya dengan hal yang tidak-tidak supaya sang anak benar-benar menjaga jarak dengan seorang pria.

Waktu Sakura masih SD, ayahnya pernah bilang kalau Sakura dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki, maka ia bisa hamil. Berlebihan bukan? Alhasil, itu berhasil. Namun, hasilnya terlalu berlebihan. Sakura masih saja terbawa hingga sekarang. Ia takut dengan pria. Terutama, bagian terlarang itu. Maka dari itu, jika kalian nanti punya anak, hati-hati dalam menasehati mereka. Jangan sampai berlebihan. Nanti bisa kebawa hingga dewasa.

Menjengkelkan. Ingin sekali kujotos orangtuanya—karena membuat Sakura begini. Oke, itu tak akan mungkin. Aku terlalu takut melawan _tou-san_nya. Ya, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan adukan ini kepada _tou-san_nya. Aku serius!

Baik, sekarang, mengapa Sakura bisa menikah denganku? Padahal ia takut dengan yang namanya 'pria'. Huh, yang namanya cinta tak ada kata takut bukan? Nah, sekarang kalian mengerti mengapa kami bisa menikah. Karena ada rasa cinta diantara kami.

Hingga akhirnya semua itu terungkap. Sesuatu yang baru kuketahui. Sakura, takut dengan 'alat kejantanan' pria. Sudah tau penyebabnya bukan? Aku malas membahasnya.

Oke, Sakura memang masih mau berciuman denganku, memelukku, atau apapun itu yang tidak kelewatan baginya. Yah, itu pun memakai berbagai cara agar ia mau.

Namun, tetap saja aku ingin merasakan apa itu '_Making Love_' bukan? Kata _tou-san_ku saja itu enak. Bahkan ia mau melakukannya berkali-kali.

Sial!

Kufikir, setelah menikah dengan gadis yang paling kucintai—Sakura, aku bisa sepuasnya bercinta dengannya. Tapi, hah, ternyata tidak.

Sudah berbagai cara kulakukan agar ia tak takut lagi dengan 'alat kejantanan'ku. Tapi tetap saja, hasilnya nol. Huh, aku mulai pasrah. Terpaksa, malam ini aku melakukan onani lagi. Eits, itu wajar kan?

Pokoknya, aku akan mencari cara jitu agar Sakura mau bercinta denganku. YEAH!

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Nah, jadi juga arui publish nih fic. Maaf bila pendek. Ini memang baru prolog. Gomen. ;w;

Rencananya, fic ini hanya three-shot. :)

Mungkin di chapter ini lime atau lemonnya belum muncul ya? Itu semua akan hadir di chapter selanjutnya. :D

Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. XD

Arui ingin tau pendapat minna tentang fic ini. Jadi, dimohon kesediaannya untuk mereview :3

Salam,

**arui**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto adalah pemilik resmi daripada Anime/Manga Naruto. Saya hanya seorang penggemar yang meminjam karakternya.

Warning: AU, OoC, Mature, coarse words.

.

a NaruSaku fanfic

.

Dislike? Please, don't read! :D

Saling menghargai satu sama lain, itu indah lho!

Mari kita budayakan =))

.

.

* * *

**Disgusting**

Oleh: **Winter Bells**

* * *

"Siap!"

"Apakah ini manjur?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning ini saat wanita di depannya menyerahkan gelas berisi air berwarna coklat. "Hueekk! Baunya menyengat!" Spontan hidung pemuda itu langsung menjauh dari pinggir gelas tersebut.

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Itu jamu racikanku!" Wanita berambut merah itu langsung menjitak anak satu-satunya itu.

"Ibuu!" rengek Naruto seraya mengusap-usap ubun-ubun kepalanya yang dijitak si rambut tomat itu. Ah, kau tak akan dapat membayangkan bagaimana rasanya dijitak wanita itu, begitu sakit. Dalam sejarah, nona besar ini tak pernah memanjakan sang anak, selalu diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, jangan manja!" tatap Kushina bosan. "Pokoknya, kau harus menjalankan rencana kita ini. Jangan sampai gagal," Senyum jahat mulai terukir dari bibir sang ibu.

"Pasti! Tapi, benarkah setelah ia meminum ini, ia mau bercinta denganku?" Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya. Sambil menatap bingung cairan menjijikkan itu—baginya.

Kushina mengendus. "Tentu saja!" Sekali lagi, sebuah cap merah terlukis jelas di pipi Naruto. Hah, sepertinya tak ada yang tahan menjadi anak dari ibu beringis ini. Naruto saja sewaktu kecil harus bolak-balik keluar psikiater untuk menyembuhkan trauma yang ia alami bersama sang ibu. Oke, itu bercanda. Hanya ingin mendramatiskan bagaimana kejamnya sang ibu. Jangan timpuk saya! Tapi, dibalik ketegasannya merawat sang anak, ia sebenarnya sangat menyayangi Naruto, anak satu-satunya. "Kau tahu, _tou_-sanmu saja begitu bergairah saat meminumnya. Dan ia tampak lebih panas dibandingkan tidak meminum jamu ini. Kami saja sampai melakukan belasan ronde saat bercinta. Huahahahaha!" Kushina tertawa lepas. Mengingat masa mudanya.

Naruto bengong. Tak ia sangka sang ayah begitu perkasa di masa muda. Dan sang ibu, errr… pasti begitu bergairah dulunya. Ia iri, andaikan sang istri—Sakura seperti itu. ia tak akan susah payah ke rumah orangtuanya hanya untuk meminta saran dari sang ibu bagaimana mengatasi masalah penyakit 'aneh' sang istri.

"Baiklah, jadi, setelah ini aku akan merasakan apa itu bercinta. Muahahaha!" Naruto tertawa girang. Diikuti oleh sang ibu. Dapur keluarga Namikaze seakan ramai dengan tawa menggelegar mereka.

Sedangkan dari sudut ruang tengah yang tak jauh dari dapur, terduduk pria yang menatap mereka bosan. Dasar, anak, ibu, sama saja—batin Minato sambil meneruskan membaca koran paginya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa saja bahan-bahannya?" tanya Naruto setelah sang ibu puas tertawa.

"Dasar, _baka_! Jadi, ocehanku dari tadi tak kau dengar, hah?" Sekali lagi, jendolan halus tampak tumbuh subur di ubun-ubun Naruto. Baru saja sang ibu melayangkan jitakan mautnya. "Sudahlah, bawa ini ke rumahmu, dan suruh istrimu untuk meminumnya."

"B-baik, Bu." balas Naruto parau.

"Eits, tunggu dulu!" Sebuah perintah berhasil menghentikan gerakan Naruto yang telah setengah berdiri. "Sini, sini!" Sang ibu menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengisyaratkan agar Naruto mendekatinya. Saat kedua wajah itu mendekat, Kushina membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Naruto, "hei, kau sudah mempelajari apa saja yang dilakukan saat bercinta?" bisik pelan sang ibu. Ia sengaja seperti itu, agar orang yang ada di sebrang sana—di ruang tengah tak mendengar pembicaraan serius mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Namikaze Minato.

"Apa itu, Bu? Apa itu!" teriak Naruto. Kushina mendengus.

"Diam!" Untuk kesekian kalinya, jendolan tumbuh di atas kepala Naruto.

"Aduh! Bisakah tak memukul atau menjitakku lagi? Aku bisa gegar otak!" bela Naruto. Siapa yang tahan coba, kalau setiap kesalahan langsung kena hantam. Memang nasib Naruto, pikirnya setelah bebas dari kedua orangtuanya saat menikah, ia bisa lepas dari hantaman sang bunda. Tapi salah, ada yang lebih bengis lagi dari sang ibu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura. Bila gadis itu marah, bersiaplah untuk mendaftarkan diri sebagai salah satu pasien dokter di rumah sakit. Nasib ya nasib—batin Naruto.

"Sudalah, jangan manja!" Kushina menarik lengan Naruto sehingga anak tunggalnya itu terduduk—setara dengannya. "Kau akan mendapatkan pelajaran virtual," Kushina mulai menyunggingkan bibirnya. Setan mulai merasuki pikirannya, mungkin.

.

.

* * *

"Hah? Benarkah itu? Benarkah?" Ino menyemburkan jus jeruk yang bahkan belum melewati pangkal tenggorokannya.

"Yayaya," ucap Sakura bosan. Apa tidak ada kalimat lain selain itu yang diucapkan sahabatnya tersebut? Sejak tadi hanya itu yang dapat ia balas.

Pagi ini, Ino sengaja datang ke rumah Sakura hanya ingin mengetahui kabar sahabat karibnya itu setelah ia menikah. Apalagi para bapak-bapak sudah pada mematuk beras di luar untuk menafkahi keluarganya. Jadi, para ibu-ibu bisa bebas melakukan apa saja.

"Tapi Sakura, dia itu suamimu. Dan wajib hukumnya, bagi seorang istri untuk melayani suaminya." Ino berdiri dari kursinya—oh maaf, kursi milik Naruto dan Sakura maksudnya.

_What the hell_? Sejak kapan gadis centil nan arogan seperti Ino bisa berbicara sebijak itu? Adakah malaikat kesasar yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam tubuhnya? Mungkin benar apa yang ia saksikan di tv semalam, dunia sebentar lagi akan kiamat. Sudah terbalik. Hanya satu harapannya, semoga alat kelamin pria dan wanita tidak tertukar. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, ia berani bersumpah akan memotong benda menjijikkan itu dari tubuhnya. Sadis.

"Aku tahu Ino," jawab Sakura malas. "Tapiii, kau tahu kan, aku begitu jijik dengan… ya… kau tahu apa yang kumaksud," Sakura memain-mainkan kalimatnya.

"_Hell yeah, come on_! Jujur, aku saja sampai ketagihan menikmati err… benda itu." Ino memejam-mejamkan matanya. Mulai berimajinasi kejadian semalam saat ia bermain kuda-kudaan bersama sang suami, Sai.

"_What the_?" Sakura terpelanga.

"Apalagi saat benda itu berereksi, euh, seakan pria menunjukkan keperkasaannya. Dan saat aku melumat—"

"Sudah! Cukup!" Sakura mengatup bibir cerewet itu dengan tangannya. Tak peduli dengan apa yang barusan ia pegang, errr… keteknya yang barusan ia garuk, karena gatal.

"Hueek! Kok asam-asam gitu?" Ino menepis tangan yang menyentuh bibirnya itu. Baunya pun rada-rada amis.

Sakura hanya terdiam. Ia masih jijik dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar dari mulut Ino. Sakura berani bersumpah, kalau dunia ini tak dinaungi hukum, maka ia akan meraih pisau dan mencabik-cabik lidah Ino agar wanita itu berhenti berbicara.

"Aku tak ingin mendengar hal yang menjijikkan itu dari mulutmu lagi, Ino!" kesal Sakura.

"Tapi Sakura, dia itu suamimu. Dia manusia. Setiap manusia tidak hanya harus memenuhi kebutuhan jasmani dan rohaninya saja, tapi juga kebutuhan biologis. Kebutuhan seks. Kau ingin membuatnya menderita?" Sekali lagi, ucapan bijak dari bibir Ino.

"I-iya sih…" Sakura tertegun. Ia menunduk. Berusaha menyelami pikiran gelapnya. Ia mulai berpikir, selama ini ia sangatlah egois. Membiarkan pria imut itu harus menderita dengan tidak mencukupi kebutuhan biologisnya selama tiga bulan mereka menikah. Dan Naruto sabar akan hal itu.

Oh _shit_! Ia berani mengutuk dirinya sendiri apabila pria yang ia cintai itu benar-benar menderita karena-nya.

Tanpa sadar setetes butiran bening mengalir keluar dari pelupuk mata emerald itu. Mengalir bebas di pipinya. Melihat sang sahabat seperti itu, Ino langsung merangkul dan memeluknya. Menenggelamkan kepala Sakura di dadanya. "Sudahlah, kau hanya perlu melawan ketakutanmu sendiri," bisik Ino mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

* * *

"_For God Sake_!"

.

.

"_Bloody hell_!"

.

.

"_Fucking off_!"

.

.

"Demi janggut Merlin!"

.

.

"Wuhooo!"

.

Seperti suara kapal pecah, ruang santai di rumah milik keluarga Namikaze pecah dengan kebisingan sang Namikaze muda. Ya, Naruto tak henti-hentinya berteriak histeris saat melihat sebuah kaset memutar video di TV milik kedua orangtuanya itu.

"Haruskah ini yang kau ajarkan?" Minato tampak lemas. Menyaksikan anak semata wayangnya itu bernungging-nungging ria di depan televisi. Mereka menangkap sang anak dari kejauhan.

"Tentu saja. Ini pelajaran langsung, bukan?" Kushina menyikut dada sang suami.

"Tapi, kenapa harus kaset berisi video adegan kita bermain kuda-kudaan di kamar, HAH?" Minato mulai naik pitam. Ia tampak sedikit malu saat sang anak harus melihat kedua orangtuanya seperti itu. Ah, kau tak akan dapat membayangkannya.

"Sudahlah. Dia harus belajar bagaimana bercinta. Agar nanti tak canggung dan bingung saat melakukannya dengan istrinya." Kushina mengelus-elus dada sang suami. Ia tahu isi dada itu adalah tungku api yang membara-bara, siap untuk meledak.

"Apa kau tak takut diketahui orang lain? Diunduh ke internet oleh orang yang bisa saja melihat ini?" cemas Minato. Ia memandang pasrah wajah sang istri.

"Tenanglah, itu tak akan terjadi. Kau ingin menyamakan ini dengan artis yang heboh dengan video pornonya di tv itu?" jawab Kushina santai. Sepertinya ia menyaksikan infotainment di tv pagi ini. Seorang artis yang ketahuan mengunduh video panas dengan pasangannya. Oh _God_, Minato terlalu berlebihan.

"Ayo, Bu! Sikat! Jangan mau kalah sama, _tou_-san!" Layaknya menonton pertandingan gulat, semangat Naruto seakan membara. Ah, Naruto berani bersumpah, berkali-kali ia berereksi setelah melihat kedua orangtuanya bercinta. _What the fuck_! Sang ayah begitu menikmati tubuh ibunya.

Ini benar-benar pelajaran yang sangat berguna. Memang, dulu semasa muda ia sering menyaksikan dua orang lawan jenis sedang bermain kuda-kudaan lewat internet. Tapi, melihat orangtuanya yang melakukan itu, tampak istimewa.

"Haduh…" Minato menghela napas panjang, diikuti mata yang mulai layu. "Aku tak tahan lagi melihatnya. Aku ingin keluar. Ingin menghirup udara segar," Minato segera menuju pintu depan untuk secepatnya keluar dan berharap tak akan mendengar suara anaknya yang meneriaki aksi brutal kedua orangtuanya di dalam video. Sedangkan sang istri, hanya bisa cekikikan.

.

.

* * *

Tampak di dapur rumah si Namikaze kecil, Naruto tengah asik membereskan sesuatu. Malam yang larut dan dilanda hujan deras tak menyulutkan dirinya untuk tidur. Ia sedang mengaduk-aduk pelan jamu racikan sang ibu. Berniat akan diberikan kepada sang istri. "Aku tak sabar lagi. Kikikiki," Naruto tampak cekikikan senang, "malam ini akan jadi milik kita, _baby._" Oh, sepertinya Namikaze muda ini terlalu bersemangat. Bagaimana tidak, ia sudah susah payah merencakan ini dengan sang ibunda. Dan tidak akan membiarkan ini gagal.

"Sakuraa… ohh… Sakuraa…" Layaknya seorang ustadz yang menyauti jemaahnya yang tadi pagi ia tonton di tv, Naruto memanggil sang istri.

Ia tertegun. Saat mendapati sang istri tengah tertidur pulas di sofa biru tosca milik mereka. Oh, betapa indahnya manusia ciptaan Tuhan ini. Naruto bahkan tak henti-hentinya bersyukur karena telah mendapatkan bidadari imut ini. Ia membelai sehelai rambut Sakura yang menutupi wajahnya. Tak lupa ia memberi kecupan hangat di salah satu pipi Nyonya Namikaze tersebut.

Hatinya tersentak. Akankah ia tega melihat sang istri nanti menggeliat dengan penuh gairah dikarenakan minuman ini? Bukannya berasal dari hati wanita itu sendiri? Oh _shit_! Itu akan terasa berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Ia ingin Sakura bergairah melayaninya dari hati paling dalam.

Dengan tanpa panjang lebar, Naruto menuang air itu ke tong sampah terdekat. Meletakkan gelas bekas jamu itu di atas meja kecil. Entahlah, itu sudah keputusannya. Setidaknya sang ibu tak melihat ini. Kalau sampai ia lihat, Naruto pasti akan berakhir di rumah sakit karena babak belur dihajar sang ibu. Bagaimana tidak? Sang ibu sudah susah payah meracik jamu tersebut. Segala pasar di kota maupun di luar kota ia terjang hanya demi mendapatkan bahan-bahannya. Badai, topan, petir ia hadapi dan—oke lebay. Jujur, itu bohong. Sekali lagi, hanya ingin mendramatisirkannya saja.

Lalu Naruto menggendong mantan kekasihnya itu menuju kamar. Membaringkannya di antara guling dan kasur yang empuk. Menarik selimut sampai menutupi ujung kaki hingga dadanya itu. Dan sekali lagi, memberi kecupan selamat malam di bibir merah Sakura. "Mimpi indah,"

Saat Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari hadapan Sakura, sebuah tangan menarik lengannya hingga ia menindih tubuh Sakura. "Aku ingin bersenang-senang malam ini," bisik Sakura dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Terlihat kedua bibir mereka menyungging membentuk senyuman.

"Dengan senang hati, _honey_."

Kedua bibir itu saling bersentuhan mesra. Mencicipi bibir lawannya. Ciuman itu semakin memanas. Terlihat lidah Naruto mulai meraba-raba mulut Sakura. Menyentuh lembut langit-langit mulut sang istri. Bibir Naruto mulai nakal, bibir itu turun menuju leher, menjilati dan memberikan sensasi gigitan-gigitan kecil. Sakura tampak meraung nikmat. Ternyata tangan Naruto tak tinggal diam. Tangan itu mulai melepas baju yang Sakura pakai. Kemudian membuka pelindung dada sang istri. Ia mencium dan menjilati dada sang istri. Membuat Sakura menggeliat. "Ohh… Auhh… Naruto…" desah Sakura. Naruto kemudian turun menelusuri perut Sakura dan menjilatinya lagi.

Sakura juga tak hanya diam, ia membukakan baju sang suami. Kemudian, ia membuka celan—ah, ternyata niat itu urung dilakukan. Mengingat, bila celana itu tak menyelimuti tubuh bagian bawah sang suami, maka ia bisa melihat jelas 'benda-yang-ia-takutkan-itu' berereksi dan kain yang membalutnya basah. Ah, dia tak ingin itu.

Naruto yang telah membuka celana sang istri beserta kain yang menyelimuti 'alat keperawanan' Sakura, bahkan telah menjilati sekeliling 'benda' itu, berhenti sejenak. Ia berhenti saat melihat sang istri ragu-ragu menurunkan resleting celananya. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak segera membukanya?" tanya Naruto.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Hah? Untuk apa?" Naruto seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. "Ya agar aku bisa menyematkan 'milik'ku dengan 'milik'mu. Dan kita sah secara biologis sebagai suami-istri," lanjut Naruto.

"Apa? Hah?" Sakura terpelanga dan menggulingkan sang suami ke sampingnya. "T-tungu dulu," Sakura yang terbaring bangkit dan terduduk, "maksudmu, k-kau ingin memasukkan 'benda' itu ke… ke dalam sini?" Sakura menunjuk sesuatu di antara dua selangkangannya.

Naruto tertawa. "Tentu saja, sayang." Naruto mencubit pelan pipi Sakura yang memerah. "Itu tujuan dari kegiatan ini, bukan?"

"_What the_?" Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya. "Aku tak mau!" Ia melipat kedua tangan di dadanya. Memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela.

"Apa?" Oh tidak, kata itu lagi yang keluar. "Kupikir kau sudah berubah. Kupikir kau sudah mau menyerahkan tubuhmu seutuhnya padaku?" Naruto bangkit dan menyentuh kedua pundak Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tersenyum. "Aku tak ingin memaksamu. Kalau memang itu maumu, ya sudah," bisik Naruto seraya mencium lembut pipi Sakura dari belakang. Ia kemudian terbaring lagi dan menarik selimut.

Hening. Hanya ada suara hujan yang terdengar. Sakura memandang pria itu. Tega sekali dia telah mengecewakan pemuda yang sangat ia cintai itu. Ya, Sakura mencoba untuk melawan ketakutannya, namun sulit. Sangat sulit. Sakura kemudian ikut terbaring dan memeluk pemuda tersebut. menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto. Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang suami. Membiarkan pemuda pirang itu membelai lembut rambut _bubble gum_-nya seraya mencium harum khas yang dikeluarkan rambut _pink_ itu.

"Suatu saat, aku akan merobohkan ketakutanmu itu," bisik Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum. "Coba saja," Ia mencubit pelan perut Naruto.

"Auw. Sakit sayang,"

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hah? Apaan ini! Gaje sumpah ini fic =="

Maaf bila updatenya lama banget. *nunduk-nunduk*

Ga tau dah, apa yang bakal readers bilang setelah membaca fic ancur ini :(

Terima kasih atas review yang minna berikan di chapter sebelumnya. Saya sangat menghargainya =))

Terakhir, mohon kesediaannya untuk mereview :D

Salam,

**arui**


End file.
